Kingfrog
Kingfrog (also referred to as Jumping Frog and''' Frog Lord') is an recurring frog enemy of the series, often the strongest of its kind. Kingfrog (Etrian Odyssey) '''Kingfrogs' are first encountered on B21F. Skills * Venom (Uses ???): Drops * Rex Throat (Worth: 88 en) * None. Conditional Drop * None. Related Monsters *Treefrog *Hexfrog *Nightoad Jumping Frog (Etrian Odyssey IV) This frog can be found in all floors of the Golden Lair and in some of the surrounding caves. It works in tandem with the Zapper Frog to pull off Belly Flop. Skills * Jump (Uses Legs): Inflicts Bash damage on a single target. * Belly Flop (Uses Legs): Co-op move that reduces Burst Gauge. Drops * Frog Belly Skin (Worth: 144 en) * Glassy Eye (Worth: 166 en) Conditional Drop * None. Related Monsters *Treefrog *Spotted Frog *Zapper Frog King Frog (Etrian Odyssey Untold) King Frogs '''are enemies that are found in AREA IV of Gladsheim. Skills * '''Toxic Tongue (Uses ???): Damages a party member, may Poison Drops * Frog Skin (Worth 240 en) * Ice Sweat (Conditional) (Worth 350 en) Conditional Drop * To get the King Frog's conditional drop, Ice Sweat, it must be defeated with an Ice attack. Even if the conditions are met, the conditional drop is not guaranteed. Related Monsters * Treefrog * Hexfrog Frog Lord (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) Frog Lord is a FOE found in the secret area of the Ancient Forest. On the map, the Frog Lord will remain stationary most of the time. However, once you align yourself with its position, the creature will leap in your direction, moving two spaces and ignoring obstacles on its way. While this can be tricky to avoid at first, once you get its pattern and map the room it is in, it becomes far easier to plan a route. In combat the Frog Lord can be a serious threat. It will always open the fight with Drain Dive, an attack that lowers the maximum health of the entire party for 3 turns. This, combine with its Toxic Secretion, which inflicts poison on the entire party, can be a lethal combo, as the poison damage is very high. Drain Dive will additionally be used every 5th turn in battle. A troubadour's Barbaric March or a Sovereign's White Noble are good ways to counter this strategy, as well as Prevent Order, Barrier or other skills that protect you from status effects. You can also inflict head bind on it to stop the Frog Lord from using Toxic Secretion, but keep in mind that the enemy is immune to leg bind, so it is impossible to stop it from using Drain Dive. Skills * Toxic Secretion (Uses Head): May poison entire party * Drain Dive (Uses Legs): Lowers maximum health of entire party for 3 turns Drops * Toxic Skin (Worth: 1650) * Cursed Frog Skin (Conditional) '''(Worth: 4800) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Frog Lord's conditional drop, the '''Cursed Frog Skin, you must kill it while it is cursed. Related Monsters * Great Frog * Delusion Frog Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Redirected Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold FOEs Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters